In the prior art, for example, patent document 1 describes such a known sunroof device. As shown in FIG. 11, the sunroof device includes a sliding member 91 arranged in a movable manner in the front-rear direction of a vehicle along a guiderail, which is arranged in an opening formed in a roof of the vehicle along a lateral edge. The sliding member 91 includes a plurality (five) of engaging claws 91a arranged in the front-rear direction of the vehicle and a support portion 91b projecting in the vertical direction of the vehicle.
Each engaging claw 91a of the sliding member 91 is fitted to a corresponding one of a plurality (five) of engaging holes 92a formed in a straight teeth rack belt 92, which serves as a drive cable driven to move in the front-rear direction of the vehicle along the guiderail. Thus, movement of the straight teeth rack belt 92 in the front-rear direction of the vehicle integrally moves the sliding member 91 in the front-rear direction.
The support portion 91b of the sliding member 91 is coupled to a functional bracket 93 fixed to a lateral edge of a movable panel. As the sliding member 91 moves in the front-rear direction of the vehicle, the position of the functional bracket 93 is controlled together with the position of the movable panel to open and close the opening.